Vacation Time
by caz1969
Summary: Sara has some Vacation Time to take, so does Grissom but Sara will be painting will she get help with it or does Grissom have other ideas with another woman he was seen with
1. Chapter 1

Vacation Time

**Vacation Time**

Sara was feeling down, she had felt like this over the last 2 days, as she sat in the locker room about to start her shift, she was on vacation after this shift for one week, and hadn't thought of where she would go, mind you she didn't find out till yesterday she was going on vacation, she had to use so many holidays up by a certain date, and a memo had come out on who had what to take, Nick was also off he had four days to take, he was finishing up in a few days and Grissom had 8 days to take.

She flicked through a holiday brochure that had been left in the locker room, she wasn't even taking in what was on the pages, all she could think of was the man she wanted to spend her time away with, but a miracle would have to happen for her to go on vacation with Grissom. And he probably had other plans with his new woman.

Nick came into the locker room, "Hey ", Nick said as he took his jacket off, Sara jumped and dropped the brochure she had in her hand, Nick bent down to pick it up, "So you decided where your going to go, Nick asked as he looked at the brochure, Sara stood up and took the brochure from Nick, "No, might just stay in Vegas, iv been meaning to paint the flat and get new furniture so maybe now I have time off I should give it a go", Sara said as she put the brochure in the bin and walked out the locker room towards the break room.

Nick shook his head, _she has to snap out of this she has been like for 2 days, ever since Grissom was seen with another woman,_ he thought as he put his jacket away and went to the break room.

**2**** days before **

Sara, Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Grissom had went out for breakfast after shift, Grissom had went home after having breakfast but the others had made a day of it as they had been off that night, Catherine tried to persuade Grissom to come but he declined he said he had plans.

The shift before they had all went for breakfast Sara was working with Grissom on the first case of the night, it was an old woman who had been beaten up and left for dead, as someone ransacked her home, the woman got taken to hospital, and Grissom on looking over the house found a door leading to a cellar, on looking into the cellar he had shouted on Sara to come down to join him, Sara had been taking pictures of the scene, she left her kit and walked to see what Grissom had found, but when Sara got in the door closed behind her , Sara turned back to open it as the light wasn't too good but there was no handle on the inside to open it, and they got locked in.

They had been locked in the room for ten minutes trying to shout for help, the cellar had no windows; it was dusty and had an old chest of drawers a chair a mirror and a mannequin, with a rug rolled up stood in the corner next to the mirror. They had been the only ones left in the house as the police and David had left the scene with the body, taking it back to the lab, so no one could hear them shouting.

They both tried the cell phones but no signal, Grissom said to Sara, "I bet I'm the last person you wanted to be locked in a room with", Sara frowned at him. Sara looked around the room, "why did you come in here anyway" she said as she walked over towards the mannequin Grissom had pointed at, it was a bit dark in the corner of the room the light wasn't well lit, Sara stopped and looked at the mannequin, the top half it was all dressed up and the head had a mask on it the double of the old woman who they had found up stairs, it looked weird and looked as if someone was still working on it, the mirror next to it was all dusty at the top but the glass looked clean in the centre as if it had been cleaned with a cloth, Sara looked at Grissom, "that's why", "Weird, will have to bring my camera down here when I can get out to get it", Sara said. smirking at Grissom.

One hour later and Grissom and Sara where sitting next to each other on the floor with there backs to the wall just near to the door that they couldn't open. Sara could feel Grissom looking at her, but she just kept her eyes looking in front of her, she just wanted to hold him, he knew how she felt, they had been flirting for years with each other, but over the last few months Grissom had been acting different towards her, the flirting had stopped on his part, he didn't look at her as much, and he would most of the time work with the others, this was the first case they had worked together in 3 weeks and the time before that was 2 weeks before, not that she was counting.

"Grissom sighed, Sara looked at him, "Is my company that bad?" she asked, "No, sorry I was just thinking how long we will be in here", Grissom said moving his legs then he stood up and took his jacket off, folded it over then put it on the floor, "here move over, the floor is cold", he said pointing to the jacket, Sara moved over, "thanks, but what about you, there is enough room for you, if I spread it open", Sara said moving to open the jacket up and spreading it on the floor. "I'm just going to stretch my legs first", Grissom said walking about the room looking at the floor.

As Grissom was walking about the floor, he so wanted to just sit down next to Sara and put his arm around her, he so wanted to kiss her, but he was her boss, he couldn't get involved, instead he would just look from afar, and catch a glimpse of Sara at work when he could, over the last few months I have backed off as I could see Catherine watching me every time I was near Sara, Catherine wasn't daft, so I had to back off.

As Sara tried her cell phone again, Grissom sat down beside her, he didn't want to get too close so he was more on the floor sitting than his jacket, "Waiting on a call are you?" he asked looking at her, "What, no I'm seeing if I have a signal for to get help", she replied looking at Grissom, they sat with there heads turned looking at each other, Grissom laughed, "I was joking Sara", Sara laughed and for a moment they looked into each others eyes. Grissom was first to look away.

Sara pulled her legs up towards her body and rested her arms on her knees. Grissom just sat and looked at the wall facing him. Both of them just wanting too hold each other but instead just sat in silence with there hearts beating fast at the presence of each other.

Sara put her legs straight out in front of her body, "how long do have we been in here?" she asked Grissom who was still staring at the wall, he looked at his watch, "About 2 hours now", Sarah stood up and so did Grissom both feeling stiff from sitting down. Sara leaned her back against the wall, Grissom stood in front of her facing her, Grissom put a hand onto her shoulder and brushed it, but leaving his hand on her shoulder for a moment, Sara watched his hand, "Dust" he said, Sara looked at her other shoulder, then to Grissom, "No that ones fine", he said smirking. Sara smiled, he took his hand from her shoulder and put both his hands into his trouser pockets, they are better off in there he was thinking as I just want to reach out and take her in my arms.

"Hope we make it out for breakfast", Sara said smiling, Grissom smiled still standing facing her, with her arms folded. "If we do your buying", he said, "how come?", Sara asked, "well it was you that got us locked in", he said taking a step backwards, Sara reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her as she stood against the wall, and said laughing "I don't think so , I didn't touch the door", with Sara grabbing his arm he moved forward and the front of his body touched her, he reached his other arm out and placed the palm of his hand on the wall, they looked into each others eyes, Sara let his arm go and he placed it on her face, Sara's stomach was doing summersaults, and so was Grissom's. Grissom reached in to kiss her and she closed her eyes, is he really going to kiss me her heart was beating fast, his lips touched hers so softly on the lips, pulling away to look into her eyes, she opened her eyes expecting it to be a dream, but he was still in front of her, his hand still on the side of her face, they both smiled, "Grissom…", he stopped her by placing his finger on her lips, and kissed her again, this time she responded as the first kiss she was so surprised. The kiss lasted forever or so Grissom thought but he didn't want it to end and neither did Sara.

Grissom put his arms round her waist and pulled her close to him, Sara had both her arms by her side as she didn't want to move them as she might wake up from her dream.

Grissom broke from the kiss first, and said in a croaked voice, looking into her eyes," Sorry Sara, but I have wanted to do that from the minute I saw you", he then cleared his throat. Still with his hands on her sides, Sara put her hands on each of his shoulders, with the look of shock and surprise in her face, she smiled and said, "me too", and leaned in to kiss him, They kissed for what seemed like ages, and then a thud coming from above them made them jump, "What was that", Sara said still holding onto Grissom, "our rescue team I hope", he said looking at the ceiling above him. They both let each other go, Sara said laughing "They could have waited a while", and Grissom laughed with her.

They both walked over to the door and shouted HELP at the same time and looked at each other and laughed, Grissom banged his hand on the cellar door and shouted HELP again., but nothing, Sara picked up Grissom's jacket and handed it to him, he put it on and Sara stood behind Grissom in front of the locked door, he started to bang on it again, he could feel Sara's breath on his neck she was that close to him, as the door started to opened Grissom turned to Sara and said, "I enjoyed being locked up with you Sara", the next thing the door was fully opened and Warrick was standing in front of them, "Hey guys, how did you both end up in here?", he asked, Grissom looked at the lock on the door and said, "It doesn't have a handle on the other side", turned to Sara and winked, Sara smiled and sighed, and the three of them went back to processing the scene, Warrick gave them a hand.

After they had finished with the house and Sara went back to the cellar taking pictures, all she could do was smile thinking about that kiss, she sighed thinking about it, she took some pictures and Grissom came back down to the cellar, holding the door opened he said, "you ready to go Sara", Sara turned and laughed, "what", Grissom said, "You wont let that door go will you, 2 hours enough to be locked in with me"", she said, Grissom laughed as Sara walked towards him, "Just pity it wasn't a bit longer" he said blushing.

They both walked out the cellar and made their way back to the lab to start processing.

For the rest of the shift Sara was kept busy, but still had the kiss in her thoughts, Grissom told the others Nick to tell Warrick, Sara and Catherine he would buy breakfast for them and to meet them at the diner.

They all sat round the table having breakfast and Warrick suggested they all make a day of it as they had the shift off that night, everyone was up for it but Grissom he declined the offer, Catherine tried to persuade him but he had plans he told her.

Sara was a bit upset as she thought they could continue were they had left off from the kiss in the cellar, later on that evening when they had had a few drinks and maybe they could talk, but maybe he was just playing games with me.

Grissom said his goodbyes to everyone and winked at Sara, "see you all next shift have a good night" he said looking at Sara. As Grissom drove home all he could think of was the kiss with Sara, I need to talk with her, and maybe we can work something out, it's being going on far too long, and I do have feelings, but Grissom had made plans for the night so he would talk to her soon..

So the team had a few drinks together later on, they laughed and joked with each other they needed a night out to relax, as work had been busy over the last few months.

Sara was standing at the bar getting the drinks in for her and the others, the bar man had asked if she wanted anything else added to the order she had gave him a few minutes before, but Sara didn't hear him as she was deep in thought, thinking what Grissom was up to, she wanted him to come out tonight for drinks as she wanted the chance to speak to him about what happened when the got trapped in the cellar together, she hadn't had a chance when they went back to work and after shift they had all went for breakfast.

Then Sara could hear a voice, "excuse me" after she heard it for the second time, she looked at the man in front of her at the other side of the bar, "oh, sorry, no, I was miles away" she said to the bar man, "its fine" he replied, Sara paid for the drinks and walked back over to the table with them to the others.

It was 7:30pm and they all where in good spirits, Sara was sitting next to Warrick and Catherine who where in deep conversation, Nick was chatting to a young lady over at the next table on his way back from the gents.

Nick walked over to Sara and put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey Sar, want to get a bite to eat", he said leaning over her, "yeah we all should get something, then we can drink more later", she replied looking up at him, Nick smiled, "Great idea, I'm out till the wee small hours", Warrick stopped talking to Catherine, and laughed, "Yeah Nick, I will give you till 11 and you will be in a taxi on way home", Warrick said standing up, Catherine stood up as well, pointing to the ladies and walking away from the table.

Everyone was ready to go to eat, Nick gave the young lady a smile as he walked by her table, she grabbed his hand as he walked by, "give me a call Nick", she said smiling, Nick stopped and said, "Will do", the young lady let his hand go, Nick caught up with the others, Warrick put his arm round Nick's shoulders, "nice", he said smiling at Nick, Nick just smiled and they walked towards the entrance with the others.

They got to a restaurant not far from the pub, Catherine walked in first, followed by Sara, then Nick and Warrick, they where all laughing at Nick getting the girls number in the bar before.

Catherine stopped just as she got in the door, Sara nearly bumped into her, and as Sara looked in front to see why Catherine had stopped, Sara's face dropped and went all sad, Sara could see Grissom walking to a table with a young woman in front of him, as they went to sit down Grissom kissed the woman, and pulled her chair out for her to sit down.

Sara turned round and walked right into nick she pushed him to one side and Warrick stopped her going any further, just as Warrick went to say something he heard Catherine say, "Warrick let her past, quick", Catherine grabbed Nick's arm and they left the restaurant.

Sara just kept on walking with Tears in her eyes, Catherine caught up with her, "Sara stop walking , please Sara", Sara came to a halt and as Catherine stood in front of her, the tears had started to stream down her face, Catherine put her arms around her and Sara put out her head on her shoulder and cried.

They didn't say anything for a few minutes then Catherine said, "He is a fool Sara", Sara took her head off her shoulder and looked at her, Catherine wiped the tears from her face, "Oh, Sara, come on lets go to mine", she said stopping a cab, Catherine looked behind her to see Nick and Warrick just standing there, "I'm going to take Sara to mine" she said, the cab stopped and they both got in, the boys started to walk back up the street.

In the cab Sara told Catherine she just wanted to go home to her own place. Catherine tried to convince her to go to hers, but she was having none of it. Catherine said, He is such a fool, Sara, you can see how you two are with each other, and he needs a good shake",. Sara didn't say anything, she had stopped crying, but she still had tears in her eyes, she would probably start crying again when she got home.

They didn't talk after that until the cab stopped at Sara's, Catherine told Sara if she needed anything to call her, Sara just nodded and made her way to her flat.

Nick and Warrick walked by the restaurant they had all just walked out of, They could see Grissom and the woman sitting at the table, Nick wanted to go in, but Warrick stopped him, the two boys went back to the bar.

They all new at the lab about the way Sara and Grissom acted but no one ever said anything.

He is just playing games with her in work you can see Sara likes him and he just flirts with her and any other woman, Warrick had told him just to leave it and don't get involved. Nick nodded and told Warrick, but Sara is a good fiend, she deserves better.

Sara closed the door behind her and slid down the door crying, she got up ten minutes later and went to the bathroom turned on the bath taps, poured in bubble bath, she looked at herself in the mirror, _What are you doing to yourself, he isn't your boyfriend he can see whoever he wants, _she thought to herself as she washed her face, splashing water onto her face, she stood looking at her face in the mirror, lifting her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, she started to take her cloths of, the bath had filled up and she turned off the taps.

Sara lay in the bath, staring at the wall, the bath was full of bubbles as she had put too much in, she then burst out crying, after her bath she went to bed not that she would sleep as all that was going through her mind was the kiss and the woman she saw him kiss in the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

The first shift back after that, Nick had asked her if she was ok and Catherine told her she would be here for her if she wanted to chat, Warrick had gave her a hug and told her she deserved better, Sara just nodded at him

The first shift back after that, Nick had asked her if she was ok and Catherine told her she would be here for her if she wanted to chat, Warrick had gave her a hug and told her she deserved better, Sara just nodded at him. She told all three of them that she was going to get on with her life and get over him, well try anyway.

Nick had been smiling all shift as he was going to take the young lady he had met in the bar the other night out for breakfast after shift, he had called her and met up with her that night later in the bar he had gotten her number from, and they hit it off.

Sara was in the locker room, she had just had a shower trying to get the smell away from trash she was looking through on the case she was working on. Grissom walked by, as he walked by the door he could see Sara was inside the room, he stepped back and stood at the doorway, "Hey looking forward to your vacation?", he asked, Sara looked sad he thought to himself as she looked at him, "Of course gets me away for a bit", was Sara's reply, then Catherine appeared, "Grissom can I speak to you in your office?" she asked, Sara had looked away from Grissom and was getting something from her locker, Grissom with his eyes still on Sara said, "Yeah, give me 5 minutes, just going to get a coffee", Catherine popped her head into the locker room, "You ok Sara?", she asked, Sara still looking in her locker said, "Yeah, sure", Catherine walked away and Grissom was wondering what was up with Sara as it wasn't like her to be looking forward to being off work, she was always in early, and never took time off.

Sara closed he locker door and walked towards the door to where Grissom was still standing, "Better get that coffee", he said as Sara brushed by him and walked down the corridor saying nothing. Grissom walked into the break room watching Sara in front of him, _why can't I talk to her and tell her how I feel, she looked as if something was bothering her, he _was thinking. As he walked into the break room Sara looked back at Grissom her face looking unhappy.

Grissom was making coffee, he was wondering what Sara would be up to on her vacation, if she was going away, where was she going. He hadn't planned anything yet for himself, but might take a trip to see his mother.

Sara was just waiting on the shift to finish as she was going home for a hot bath, even though she had had a shower she could still smell the trah she was looking through earlier, and after a good sleep she was going to start decorating her flat.

Sara walked down the corridor to go see Greg as she was getting some CD's off him, and she didn't want to hang about after shift waiting on him, as Sara walked by Grissom's office she saw Catherine sitting in his office, Grissom looked up as Sara walked by and Catherine turned round to look at what Grissom was watching, Sara looked at Catherine and frowned at her.

"You and Sara fell out?" Grissom asked, "Eh, no we are getting on fine", Catherine said as she turned back to face him., Grissom carried on with what he was looking at, "I think it's you she has fallen out with", Catherine said, Grissom looked up at Catherine taking his glasses of, "Sorry, what have I done?", he asked. "We saw you the other night in the restaurant", Catherine said standing up, "And am I not allowed to eat now am I", Catherine still standing shook her head, "Yes you are allowed to eat but Sara got upset when we saw you kiss the woman you had with you, you know how she feels about you Grissom, and you like her admit it, iv been working with you both for long enough", Grissom stood up laughing and walked round his desk he sat on it with Catherine in front of him, "What's so funny Gil", Catherine said sitting back down in the chair, Grissom folded his arms, "That was an old friend I was with for god's sake Cath", Grissom said shaking his head, "but you kissed her", "What!, oh that was just to say thanks for meeting me for dinner and bringing me a gift, her husband couldn't make it as his meeting ran over, he joined us later for drinks" he said. But Catherine just rushed out his office.

Grissom sat back in his chair, thinking about that shift that he and Sara kissed then she saw him kiss another woman, and she thought I was with her, well I was with her but only for dinner.

Grissom got up and went after Catherine, he saw her in the lab talking to Greg. Grissom rushed into the lab, but he could see Sara wasn't anywhere in the lab. Greg had told them she had left to go home.

Grissom and Catherine went back into Grissoms office, Catherine told him he would need to sort it with Sara, as they both knew they had feelings for each other; Grissom said he would go see Sara when he finished her shift. Catherine had told him to make sure he did, as the longer he left it, the harder it would be. Grissom knew Catherine was right, it had gone on long enough, and that kiss just proved he did have feelings for her.

Sara had left after her shift, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone she just wanted to go home, have a bath and sleep and get her flat ready for later when she would start painting, she had moved some things to one side of the room, but still had to move some other items

She was off for a week and wasn't going to think of Grissom, this was a Grissom free week for Sara.

Sara got out her car and went to her flat, as she walked into her flat she turned her cell phone off; I won't need that on for a week, she ran a bath and soaked in it for about an hour, then went to bed.

Grissom finished his shift about five hours after Sara had left, he had lots to catch up on before he went on vacation, and then he drove to Sara's flat, he sat in his car for about thirty minutes, he sat and stared at Sara's car, well at least I know she is in, he was going over what he would say to her, he wanted to hold her in his arms, but he never knew what to say to her, it was okay when it was about work, but when it was personal he would just freeze, he loved her smile, and the way she would look at him when she thought he didn't notice, but he always did.

Grissom got out the car and went to her door; he knocked on it but no answer, he knocked again, still no answer, so he sat on the stairway, maybe she has popped out to the shop or something, I'm not moving till I see her, if I leave now It will take me ages to pluck up the courage to come again. So he waited and waited, he had been sitting for about an hour and half.

Sara was surprised when she woke, she had slept for five hours. She woke up and looked around her room, well if I don't get up now I will never start the painting. She lay for about ten minutes then got up, put a old top on and some shorts, and an old baseball cap, she made some coffee and put the radio on, and started move the rest of her furniture to the other side of the room with the others, she had ordered a new sofa and it would be here in 2 days, and they will uplift the old one.

Grissom could here a radio coming from Sara's flat; he stood up and put his ear to Sara's door. He stood for a minute and knocked on the door, Sara was moving a table, she stopped and went to answer the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Grissom…what are you doing here", Sara said as she opened the door, Grissom had only one thought going through his mind, I want you Sara, but the words that came out his mouth, "I had to come to see you, I need to talk to you Sara", Sara also had though

"Grissom…what are you doing here", Sara said as she opened the door, Grissom had only one thought going through his mind,_ I want you Sara, _but the words that came out his mouth, "I had to come to see you, I need to talk to you Sara", Sara also had thoughts going through her mind,_ I love how he says my name, _"ok come in, but 15 minutes that's all, you want a coffee?. Sara went to make a coffee for him.

"So what's so important you have to talk to me when I'm on vacation", Sara said handing him a cup of coffee, Grissom had sat down on the sofa, which was at an angle in the room as Sara had moved it to paint, "Thanks, I see you are decorating, you not going away for your vacation then". Grissom said sitting back on the sofa. No It was about time I done this place up, been a while since last time I did.

They sat for which seemed ages, then Sara said, "so what you wanting to talk about, you need me to work?" she asked, "Grissom put his cup down on the floor, and clasped his hands together, "No, not work, I…Wan…Well you see, I would like to tell you, that I Would like to spend a bit of time with you Sara", Sara looked puzzled, and was thinking about the woman he was with the other night, "Ah…Would you like something stronger?" she asked him?", Grissom nodded and said, "yes please a beer, think I might need more than one though", Sara laughed as she went to get the beers.

Sara came back with a beer each, as she handed one to Grissom, her hand brushed against his hand, they looked into each others eyes, Sara looked away first but as Grissom took the hand that she had had the beer in, she looked at him again, "Grissom, why are you here?" she asked as she sat beside him on the sofa. "Grissom took the beer from her hand and the beer he had in his hand and placed them down on the floor he moved closer to Sara still holding her hand, Sara wanted to kiss him so much but all she could think of was the woman in the restaurant.

Grissom placed a hand on her face, he leaned in to kiss her, but Sara stood up, "I think you should leave now, before…", but as Sara was about to say, before this gets out of hand, Grissom had stood up and kissed her, she pulled away, "Grissom, no we shouldn't be doing this", Sara said moving away from him, Grissom grabbed her hand, "Sara I want you so much", Grissom said as he pulled Sara close to him, Sara wanted to kiss him so much, but also at the same time she wanted him not be in her flat, as was he just playing games again, as Sara went to push him away Grissom had pulled her even closer, "Sara we both want this" he said and kissed her, both their lips met and they both had their hands all over each other, they fell onto the sofa and kissed for a lifetime.

As Sara pulled away from his kiss she said, "I think we need to talk about a few things Grissom", "That's why I'm here Sara, I need to explain about how I feel and also that night you all seen me in the restaurant", he said. "Catherine", Sara said.

Sara picked up a beer from the floor and handed it to Grissom, "You might need this first then", she said smiling at him. Grissom took a drink of the beer and said as it left his lips, "the woman you saw me with was a friend Sara", "But you kissed her", Sara said picking her beer from the floor, "Only to say thanks for a gift she had given me, her husband joined us later as he couldn't make dinner", he said taking another drink of beer. "I feel such a fool", Sara said lifting her beer from the floor and holding it with both her hands.

"I think we both should talk to each other Sara", Grissom said as he touch her hand, Sara looked into his eyes and said, "Yes I think we should be honest with each other for once".

They both sat on the sofa, Grissom's phone rang, "Yes I'm here and we are going to talk" he said as he answered the phone, Sara laughed she knew it was Catherine. Grissom hung the phone up after Catherine had said to him, "good I thought I would need to lock you both in a room together to sort you both out".

"Well I better give you a hand moving some of this then", Grissom said standing up, Sara laughed and asked, "you any good at painting", Grissom turned and looked at her, "No, but I suppose I can give it a try". "why don't we get something to eat first and talk, then maybe tomorrow you can help me with the painting", Sara said walking into the kitchen, "I'm on shift tonight then I finish for 8 days, so I can always come over to help when I finish, and of course if we are still talking after our talk", he said following Sara into the kitchen. Sara looked at him and smiled.

Sara made some food and Grissom sat at the table watching her every move. Sara knew he was watching her but didn't say anything, Then as Sara was getting a plate down from the cupboard Grissom stood up and put his hands on her waist, Sara turned round as she put the plate on the side unit, she put both her hands on his shoulders and they kissed, Sara's heart was beating so fast, As Sara broke from the kiss she said, "Gil, I think we need to talk before this goes any further, don't you", Grissom touched her face with his hand, "Yes, I know we should but I've waited so long to hold you I can't help myself", Sara laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, "You and me both gil, you and me both", Sara said. They just stood and Held each other.

Breakfast eventually got made, they both sat eating at the table not saying anything at first then Grissom said, "Sara I know I have been a fool but I want to make it up to you, that night in the Cellar, I just wanted to tell you everything", Sara stood up lets go sit on the sofa and we can talk Gil, it's more comfy".

They both walked through and sat on the sofa, Grissom took her hand and he started to talk he told Sara that he was sorry for not doing anything sooner, but he was scared that as her boss it might be difficult for them both and all he ever does is work all the time and didn't know how to handle being in a relationship. But he wanted to be in a relationship with her and show what he really means to her. Sara leaned over and kissed him and told him that she wanted to be with him from the first time they saw each other and she jumped at the chance to come and work with him in Vegas, Sara also told him that she too was also scared but wanted him so much.

They both sat for 3 hours talking and laughing, it was the first time Grissom had felt so at ease with Sara, but maybe because he has never spent time alone with her out of work.

Grissom had to go home soon and get some sleep before his shift, they kissed and snuggled up on the sofa, Sara couldn't stop smiling.Grissom told Sara he would come over after his shift and help with the painting if he let her cook him a meal at his place afterwards, Sara agreed.

It was a start for both of them, but it was one Grissom was looking forward to, he thought on the drive home

Sara sat back on the sofa; _I'm going to enjoy this vacation I think_


	4. Chapter 4

Grissom was in his office when Catherine appeared in the doorway, "nice day

Grissom was in his office when Catherine appeared in the doorway, "nice day?" Catherine asked, "Yes fine", Grissom said looking at her with a grin on his face. Catherine laughed, "Ok I get the message, don't ask anymore questions", Catherine said walking down the corridor. _Well he is looking happy so it must have gone well, _Catherine thought to herself.

Grissom had a busy shift, but he was glad it went in quick, all he could think of was Sara and how he was so glad they talked.

Sara had got everything ready for painting the next day, she cleaned out more of her things for the junk, she was looking forward to seeing Grissom and spending time with him.

Sara was had just got out the shower when she heard a knock on her door, when she opened the door Grissom had brought breakfast and also had a bag of old clothes to change into to help Sara with the painting.

"This is going to be fun", Sara said as she made some coffee, Grissom laughed and said, "As long as I don't get more paint on the floor than the walls", they both sat down to eat breakfast. "Did Catherine say anything to you at work", Sara asked as she drank her coffee, Grissom laughed and said, "she asked if I had a nice day, I told her I did, but she knows I'm not going to say anything", Sara got up to put the plates away, Grissom took her hand, "I am so happy we spoke yesterday, You still coming to dinner tonight", he said as he stood up next to her, kissing Sara's cheek. Sara kissed his cheek and said, "Yes looking forward to dinner tonight, and I 'm just happy to have someone to help with the painting", they both laughed and hugged each other.

Grissom had changed into his painting clothes and Sara had some old clothes on, the dust sheets covered all the furniture, so they started to paint the walls, Sara had chosen a cream paint for the walls. Grissom stood watching Sara as she painted; Sara looked round and saw him watching her, "you are meant to be helping Doctor Grissom", "I would rather watch", Sara smiled and hit him with a wet cloth, "Get on with it or no dinner tonight", she said laughing.

They both sat on the sofa drinking coffee, after painting 3 walls and the door, Sara had paint on her nose, Grissom laughed, "what's so funny", she asked, "Nothing2, he replied moving over closer to her, "So any requests for dinner tonight?", he asked Sara placing his hand to her face. Sara smiled and said, "No you can choose, after all this work today I will eat anything", Sara leaned over to kiss Grissom, he responded. Grissom broke away from the kiss, "Sara can I ask you something", Sara looked into his eyes, "Yes, but I might not answer", she said laughing, "Would you like to go away for the last few days of our vacation time, once we have finished the painting that is, Sara smiled and kissed him on the lips, "that would be great Gil, but I want all this painting finished first as I won't have time when I get back to work", she said standing up, "Tea break over now Doctor Grissom, now back to work". They both laughed and got on with the painting as the sooner they had finished the quicker they can get away.

Grissom had more paint on him than the walls, they both moved the furniture about then sat on the sofa, they still had to touch the walls up a bit, but would be finished tomorrow, "Well I did enjoy that Sara, I must admit", Grissom said with a smile on his face, "I did too, Gil, so what time will we have dinner I need to take a shower and get changed", Sara said leaning her head on Grissoms shoulders as he sat back on the sofa., Grissom looked at his watch, "well it's now 6pm, so why not come over to mine say 8pm, I will go home and get the food ready", he said kissing Sara on the head.

Grissom had left and Sara went for a shower. They both had been looking forward to dinner all day.

Grissom got home and went straight to the kitchen to cook dinner, he had a beer while he was cooking, he was looking forward to spending a night with Sara, he had been such a fool to not tell her before the way he felt about her.

Everything was ready all he had to do was go for a shower and wait for Sara to arrive.

Sara was ready, she had put on a nice dress for the occasion, she got into her car and drove to Grissoms, feeling excited, she had wanted to spend time with him since she first saw him and now hopefully they can make a fresh start together, but she knew it wouldn't be easy with work.

Grissom opened the door, "You look amazing Sara", Grissom said as he let Sara in the door, "Thanks Gil, you don't look so bad yourself", Sara said as she walked into the house. Grissom closed the door and couldn't take his eyes off her, "Sara laughed, "Gil your making me blush", Sara said, Grissom kissed her on the cheek , "sorry honey, but you do, would you like a drink", he asked as he made his way to the kitchen, Sara followed him, "Yes please, a beer if you have one", Grissom took two beers from the fridge and handed one to Sara.

They both sat on the sofa, talking about the days painting and if they got started early in the morning they would get it finished that night, and could go away for a day or two together, Sara suggested to just get in the car and drive, and Grissom agreed.

After dinner they both sat and talked at the table, not mentioning work, as both on vacation and work would only be mentioned before they started their shift. Grissom told Sara he was enjoying the evening and Sara told him we should have done this a long time ago, they laughed and after having some coffee they moved to the sofa.

Grissom took Sara's hand as they sat on the sofa, "will you stay the night Sara", he said looking into her eyes, Sara looked at him and said, "Gil…", but Grissom stopped her and said, "No, I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry Sara", Sara leaned over, "Gil, I would love to", and kissed him on the lips, Grissom smiled kissing her back on the lips, Sara sighed, and Grissom put his arms around her, Sara could feel Grissom's tongue inside her mouth and responded, "Sara", Grissom moaned as he broke from her lips and kissed her neck, Grissom took her hand and they made there way t the bedroom.

Grissom stood holding both Sara's hands, "I'm so lucky Sara", he said, Sara started to unbutton his shirt, Grissom let go of her hands and put his hands around her waist, he then unzipped the back of her dress, the dress fell to the ground, she kicked her shoes off. standing in her bra and panties, Grissom's shirt fell to the ground both looking into each others eyes, Grissom then kissed down Sara's neck as they both fell onto the bed, Grissom kicked his shoes off, Sara was undoing his trousers as they kissed, he ran his hand over the front of her panties and they kissed and made love.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning after they had woke up, showered and had breakfast they drove to Sara's flat in her car, Sara wanted to leave the painting till later, but Grissom said the sooner they got started they could get away together

The next morning after they had woke up, showered and had breakfast they drove to Sara's flat in her car, Sara wanted to leave the painting till later, but Grissom said the sooner they got started they could get away together.

They got to Sara's flat and they got on with the painting, Sara was fooling around as she didn't want to paint and Grissom ended up with paint on his face. They stopped for an hour to have lunch. Eventually they got it finished and moved the furniture about till Sara agreed to the best position for it. They both sat on the sofa with a beer, looking at the finished walls, it was nearly 8pm, and Grissom suggested that Sara stop over at his tonight, watch a DVD and they get an early start in the morning, Sara packed a bag and they drove to Grissom's.

Grissom's phone rang when they got near to Grissom's house, it was Brass, wanting to know if he wanted company with a bottle and a few beers, Grissom told him maybe another night as he was busy. Sara and Grissom laughed, if only Jim Brass knew.

They both got into Grissom's house, and got comfy on the sofa with some beer and a DVD, Grissom sat back on the sofa and Sara snuggled up to Grissom, both of them fell asleep on the sofa.

Grissom woke first, the DVD had finished, he watched Sara for a few minutes, then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, she woke as he put her down on the bed, "you joining me Gil?" Sara asked as he leaned over to kiss her, "I was going to make us a snack, but that can wait", they both stripped off and pleased each other.

It was 4 am they lay in bed holding each other, both awake, "Would you like that snack now", Grissom asked as he turned to lie on his back. "Mmmm, that would be good I'm really hungry now", Grissom got out of bed, and Sara followed going for a shower.

Grissom was in the kitchen and made a snack for both of them, As he put the plates on the table, he made his way to the shower, Sara was just about to come out the shower when Grissom joined her.

They came out the shower and sat and ate the snack, "Why don't we just go now Gil?" Sara asked, Grissom smiled, "Don't see why not, we can just drive and see what place we end up at", they both finished eating and got ready and off they went.

They had been driving for hours and Sara spotted some Cabins, Grissom pulled in and they both went for a walk, "This place looks nice Gil, what do you think", Grissom put his arm round Sara, "This is perfect honey, lets go see if we can get a cabin for a few days", Sara smiled and they both kissed.

They got a cabin and went inside to unpack, Sara suggested they go get some food to stock up save then going later, Grissom took her in his arms, "before we do that I want to tell you, thanks for spending time with me", Sara put her hands on his shoulders and said, "Gil, I wasn't looking forward to this vacation but that has changed, and also I got help with the painting", they both laughed and held each other.

They got into the car and drove to a shop to stock up, as Sara drove Grissom couldn't take his eyes off Sara, Sara was smiling, "What", Sara said, Grissom laughed and put his hand on her thigh, "I wished I had done this ages ago Sara", he said, Sara stopped the car at a shop, and turned to face Grissom, just before she kissed him she said, "Lets not think back Gil, It's the future that matters".

They got back from the shops to a small boy sitting on the steps to the cabin he had a dog lead and was crying, Sara approached him first, "Hi, my name is Sara are you lost, what's your name", the boy sniffed and wiped his eyes, "Ben", he said looking up at Sara, then tilted his head to look at Grissom behind Sara. "My dog ran away, can't find him, the lead broke", the boy said as he pointed to the broken lead and started to cry again. Sara crouched down to be level with him, she put her hand out and Ben took her hand, Grissom smiled, "Well why don't we go have a look for him then, what's your dog's name Ben?, Sara asked, "Snoopy", Ben said as he stood up, Grissom handed him a hanky to dry his eyes and said, "Here you go Ben, we will find Snoopy", "Thank you", Ben said as he took it from Grissom's hand.

Sara stood up and whispered to Grissom to contact reception and let them know about Ben, Grissom walked away as he knew the boy's parents would be worried.

Sara and Ben walked over the grass, Ben had stopped crying, "You ok Ben, we will find Snoopy he can't be far", Sara said looking at him, still holding his hand.

"Is that your husband, what is name Sara", Ben said looking up at Sara, Sara smiled, "He is my friend, his name is Gil", he is away to let your parents know you are safe, they will be worried about you", Sara said as she spotted a dog walking by itself, she looked at Ben and could see by his face that it was his dog, Ben shouted on the dog, as the dog spotted Ben, Sara let his hand go and he went running towards the dog, the dog came bounding towards Ben.

The dog was licking Ben's face as Sara caught up with them. Sara fixed the lead onto the dog and they walked back to the cabin.

As they got to the cabin Grissom was standing with a woman who looked as if she had been crying, Ben ran up to her, "Mummy, sorry but Snoopy ran off

Sara and Grissom smiled and watched as the mother and son hugged each other and the dog was jumping up on them barking.

The mother thanked them both for helping her son and they both went walked off with the dog lead tight in Ben's hand, Sara and Grissom got the shopping from the car and took it inside the cabin.

"I seen a nice pub over by reception, if you want to go and see what it's like Sara", Grissom said as he sat down on the sofa, Sara walked in from the kitchen area they had just put all the food away, she had two beers in her hand, handing one to Grissom, "maybe later Gil, but I wouldn't mind snuggling up with you for a while here", Sara said as she sat next to Grissom on the sofa, "Sounds good honey, Ben looked happy when he found his dog", he said, putting his arm around Sara as she sat back on the sofa. "Sara leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Yes you should have seen his face when we found the dog, big smile on his face as if he had just found a pot of gold", she said as she put her beer down on the table and put both her hands on Grissom's cheeks and kissed him, Sara broke from the kiss and looked into Grissom's eyes I think we might go take a look at that pub tomorrow, I have a much better idea", Grissom said, as he put his beer down and picked Sara up and carried her through to the bedroom, "Gil, you just read my mind", Sara said as the bedroom door closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara lay awake watching Grissom sleep, the sun was shining through the window, she was thinking of Ben from the day before and laughed to herself, funny how he thought Gil was my husband, she thought as she moved to try not wake Grissom up, but he moved

Sara lay awake watching Grissom sleep, the sun was shining through the window, she was thinking of Ben from the day before and laughed to herself, _funny how he thought Gil was my husband, _she thought as she moved to try not wake Grissom up, but he moved and put his arm over her body," what you laughing at Honey", he whispered, Sara smiled and kissed him on the lips, "nothing darling, nothing", Grissom with his eyes still closed said, "I could stay in bed with all day Sara Sidle", Sara moved onto her side facing him and whispered, "Well we are on vacation Gil", they both smiled and Grissom pulled her close to him kissing her lips, Sara's heart was beating fast, she thought she would be at home still painting today, but was so happy to be here with Grissom.

They kissed and Grissom started to kiss her all over her body, Sara moaned and cried out his name as he made his way down her body, Sara loved the way he kissed her and pleased her, she just loved everything about him.

Grissom made his way back up her body, his eyes meeting hers, Sara kissed him and said, "Gil, I love you", Grissom responded with the kiss, his tongue meeting hers, he was then inside her, thrusting against her, Sara put her hands on his sides, Grissom broke from the kiss, and looking into her eyes said, Sara, I love you", and they both made love.

Sara was coming out the bedroom from getting ready and Grissom was clearing away the breakfast plates, "What do you fancy doing today Gil", Sara said, Grissom walked towards Sara and kissed her on the lips, "As long as I am spending every minute with you I don't care", he said smiling, Sara put her hand on his face, "You charmer Doctor Grissom", she said kissing him.

They stood in the middle of the room kissing when there was a knock at the door, they both stood looking at the door, Grissom went to answer it and Ben was standing at the door, "Hello Ben", Grissom said crouching down, Sara had moved and stood behind Grissom, "Hi Sara, Hi Gil", Ben said as he handed Grissom an envelope, "Hi, Ben, how's snoopy", Sara said, Ben looked up at Sara and said, "Good, he is over there with my mummy", Ben said stepping back and pointing, Grissom stood up and they both stepped out into the porch and could see them on the grass next to the cabin.

Grissom opened the envelope and read it out loud to Sara, "Thank You for helping me find Snoopy, I am having a birthday party tomorrow, and you both are invited, 3pm at the Jungle play area", Grissom and Sara smiled at each other, Sara crouched down to Ben, "We would love to Ben", Ben smiled and jumped down the steps of the cabin, he ran over to his mum and Snoopy on the grass, his mum waved to Sara and Grissom and they both waved back. Ben his mum and the dog walked away in the other direction from the cabin.

Grissom was standing behind Sara and she leaned back Grissom put his arms around her and she fell back onto him, as Grissom kissed her neck, Sara said, "You know there will be lots of kids at a kids party Gil", Grissom still kissing her neck laughed, "We will cope Sara…I hope", Sara laughed and turned round to face him, "Lets go for a walk", she said, Grissom nodded and kissed her lips, then lifting her up and carried her into the cabin. Sara was laughing, and said, "We better get Ben a present when we are out as well", "Shopping for toys who would have thought eh", Grissom said and they both laughed.

Grissom and Sara went for a walk, they sat down on a bench in the park and sat watching the kids playing around, Grissom watched Sara as she watched a little boy play on a swing, Grissom took her hand and asked, "Do you want kids Sara?" Sara looked at him, "Not really Gil, I do like kids but never really wanted any of my own", she said squeezing his hand, "what about you, do you want kids", Grissom laughed, "Me, I'm too old", Sara put her hand on his cheek and asked, "But would you have liked kids?", Grissom touch her hand that was on his face, "Not really Sara, but if I was to have any kids I would want them with you honey", they looked into each other's eyes then kissed. Then sat back and watched all the kids play not saying anything more on the subject.

They sat on the bench for another hour, and then walked on looking to see if they could find a nice place for lunch and a toy shop.

They walked for about twenty minutes and came to a small restaurant, they looked at the menu and went inside, they had some drinks then ordered food, after they ate they thought they better go find a toy shop, the waitress told them that if they walked another ten minutes they would come across some shops.

They found the toy shop and bought Ben a toy car and a balloon with Happy Birthday across it and a card, the lady in the shop wrapped the car for them and they got a rubber bone for snoopy in the pet shop a few shops down. Sara paid for the rubber bone and Grissom went outside the shop, he saw on the way in a flower shop, so he checked Sara was still in the pet shop and went inside the flower shop to buy her some flowers.

Sara came out the pet shop and couldn't see Grissom anywhere, she walked towards the toy shop they had been in and as she got near to the door Grissom appeared behind her tapping her on the shoulder, Sara turned round and smiled, "Oh Gil, they are beautiful, thanks", Grissom handed them to her and kissed her on the lips, "Thanks Sara for being here with me", Sara kissed him back on the lips then gave him a hug.

On the walk back to the cabin they held hands, Grissom whispered in Sara's ear, "If we don't have kids we could always get a dog honey", they both laughed and Sara said, "I might hold you to that Gil, Grissom smiled and said, "You can pick the name", Sara laughed, "No, we can both pick the name", she said smelling the flowers in her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

When they got back to the Cabin, Sara found what looked like a vase and put the flowers in it, smiling as she put them in, "Thanks for the flowers Gil", Grissom walked up to her put his arms around her and kissed her, "I love you Sara so much Sara", he s

When they got back to the Cabin, Sara found what looked like a vase and put the flowers in it, smiling as she put them in, "Thanks for the flowers Gil", Grissom walked up to her put his arms around her and kissed her, "I love you Sara so much Sara", he said, "I love you too Gil".

Grissom decided to cook that night and afterwards they sat on the sofa kissing, and then got ready and headed for the bar, it was a nice walk down to the bar with the sun still shining above as they walked.

They went inside the bar and ordered drinks, the barman told Grissom he would bring the drinks over to the their table, Grissom noticed him look at Sara, but Sara didn't even notice as she was looking around the room, it had about ten people inside, and through the back it had a pool table, they both sat on a comfy chair for two by the window, as the barman brought the drinks over, Grissom noticed him smile at Sara, Grissom put his arm around Sara's shoulders, Sara smiled back at the barman then as he walked off Sara whispered to Grissom, "It's a nice place, not really busy, just the way I like it", Grissom smiled and said, "It's probably still early", they sat and enjoyed their drinks and talked.

Twenty minutes later a group of men came in they where laughing as they walked up to the bar to order their drinks. Then they all went through to play pool, except two who stayed at the bar talking to the barman.

Sara was asking Grissom about what he was going to do on his vacation before he came to her flat and got roped in to paint; Grissom told her that he had nothing planned, but was glad he came to her flat as they probably wouldn't be sitting here with each other if he didn't, Sara kissed him on the cheek and Grissom smiled, Grissom went up to the bar to get more drinks, the barman said he would bring them over, as Grissom went to walk back to the table one of the men standing from the group that had came in asked, "Don't I know you from somewhere?", Grissom looked at him and smiled, "no, don't think so, sorry", Grissom sat back down beside Sara, Sara could see something was up with Grissom, the two men looked over at them,

Sara said to Grissom, "you ok Gil", Grissom nodded and said, "we will go after these drinks, will tell you when we get out of here", Sara looked at him then at the two men at the bar, the two men smiled at Sara then turned round to talk to the barman, the barman brought the drinks over and took the empty ones away.

The two men walked through to join the others at the pool table, the one that spoke to Grissom looked at him and Grissom smiled at him as he walked past the table.

Grissom had finished his drink first, Sara had gone to the ladies, then when she came back she finished her drink and they both left the bar.

As they got outside Sara asked what the problem was, Grissom told her that one of the men at the Bar recognised him and he recognised the man after he had sat down, the man got accused of murder but they couldn't prove it, his son was found dead in his home, the reason he noticed him was the tattoo on his back of his neck of the son's name Luke, and a picture of Spiderman.

Grissom had noticed it when he sat down and the man had his back to him, he remembered that the day after the boy was found dead the father had been picked up getting the tattoo done in a shop in Vegas. They had got to him just before it was finished and he kicked up a fuss that he would come quietly when the tattoo was finished. But when he stood up when it had been finished he started to fight with the police and Grissom got a black eye in the tussle.

As they got near to the cabin Sara said, "Well we won't be going in there again just incase he is there", Grissom laughed well we can always snuggle up back at the cabin together", Sara took Grissom's hand smiled and said, "Mmm sounds good".

As they got into the cabin, Grissom took Sara's hand and took her into the bedroom, "What have you got planned Gil Grissom", Grissom smiled and started to undress her kissing her neck, Sara took his shirt off and undone his trousers letting them fall to the ground, they both stood kissing in there underwear, there hands touching each others bodies, they fell onto the bed and pleased each other then made love, then they both lay back in bed smiling to each other.

They both lay holding each other and talking of what they would call the dog if they had one, Sara laughed at Grissom suggestions, Max, Rex and snoopy after Ben's dog, "You have a go then Miss Sidle", he said kissing her lips, "ok Lets see, Sam, Sammy, Rocco, can't think of any more", she said laughing. "Not so easy is it honey", he said kissing her neck, Sara leaned her head back she loved it when he kissed her neck; he made his way down her neck then disappeared under the covers. Sara moaned his name as he pleased her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Sara woke to the smell of cooking, she could here Grissom whistling, she got out of bed and put some clothes on, as she walked towards Grissom he was still whistling, she got behind him as he was leaning over the sink and put her arms around him, "Good m

Sara woke to the smell of cooking, she could here Grissom whistling, she got out of bed and put some clothes on, as she walked towards Grissom he was still whistling, she got behind him as he was leaning over the sink and put her arms around him, "Good morning", she said kissing the back of his head, "Good morning honey, I want you back in bed", he said turning round and putting his hands on her side, "oh and I love my t- shirt on you", he said kissing her lips, and pointing to the bedroom, Sara laughed, kissed him on the lips and walked back to the bedroom, Grissom stood and watched her walk, _oh I am so lucky, Sara is so beautiful, _he thought as Sara looked back at him and blew him a kiss, "Don't be long now Gil, she said getting back under the covers.

Grissom carried the tray of food into the bedroom, Grissom had took a flower from the vase and put it on the tray, Sara was sitting back against the headboard, "You spoil me Gil", she said, smiling at the flower as he put the tray down and handed her the flower, "You deserve it honey", he replied kissing her forehead.

They both sat on the bed eating breakfast, discussing the plans for that day, and Ben's party and also that they would go back home tomorrow, Sara wished they didn't have to go back, and Grissom agreed but he had a conference to go to on his last two days of vacation, Sara would be back at work then, but she told him she would miss him, Grissom he was only staying one night and back the next night late.

They showered and got ready to go for a drive in the car, and see more of the area, as Grissom drove Sara put her hand on his leg, Sara suggested they stop off at a place for lunch, they had been driving about an forty minutes and Grissom spotted a nice place to sit outside and eat.

Grissom parked the car and they both sat at a table outside, the waitress came and took the drinks and food order, "Just think in a few hours we will be surrounded with screaming kids", she said laughing, Grissom looked at her, "We could always go late and just drop the present off", he said laughing, Sara looked at him and shook her head, "Coward", she said, as the waitress cam back with their drinks.

As they drove back to the cabin a few hours later, Sara noticed the man from the pub walking along the road; he had a little girl with him and was holding her hand. Grissom noticed him too as they got nearer to him, the man didn't see them and Grissom and Sara didn't say anything to each other.

They parked the car across from the cabin and Sara got out, Grissom didn't move from the drivers seat, Sara got out and walked round to the drivers door and opened the door, "You ok Gil", she said putting her hand on his shoulder, Grissom looked at her, "Yes, sorry honey, was just thinking of that boy from a few years back, he was so young Sara", Sara kissed his cheek and said, "Lets go inside honey", Grissom smile and nodded, and they both went into the cabin.

Half an hour later, they left to go to Ben's party at the Jungle Play Area, they found the place from a map that was on the back of the invite, it wasn't far from the pub they had gone to last night.

As they walked into the jungle Play Area, they could here music and kids voices, Ben ran up to Sara, "Hi Sara, Hi Gil", he said as he looked at them both, "Happy Birthday Ben", Sara said handing him the balloon and card", Ben smiled, Grissom handed him the present, "Happy Birthday Ben" he said, "Thanks", and he ran towards his mum holding them, Sara and Grissom followed Ben over to his mum.

Grissom and Sara stayed for a while, Sara played with the kids and Grissom sat watching, _Sara would make a good mum, _he thought watching her smiling and the kids listening to her. Sara glanced over at Grissom and saw he was watching her, She smiled at him, Ben's mum came over to sit beside Grissom, "You both look happy together", she said, Grissom looked at her, "Yeah we are, I've never been so happy", Grissom said, Ben's mum explained to Grissom that it was just her and Ben as her husband had been killed in a car crash two years ago, She said it was hard at first but had to get on with it for Ben. Grissom told her he was a great lad, and should be proud on bringing him up.

They both sat chatting, Grissom watching Sara and Ben's mum watching Ben play. Grissom then noticed the man with the tattoo come in the door, Grissom asked Ben's mum who he was, and she told him that he was her sister's husband, they had only been married a few months, she was in hospital so couldn't make it so he was bringing her daughter to the party, Grissom and the mans eyes met, Sara was too busy with the kids to notice him.

Ben's mum had noticed the two men looking at each other, and asked Grissom if he knew her brother in law, Grissom told her that they had met before years ago, Ben's mum asked Grissom if that was before his son died, Grissom told her his job and she told him how he told us all what happened to Luke, the man sat down across the other side of the room, he was still watching Grissom then he got up and walked towards Grissom, Sara noticed him now and left the kids to play and made her way over to Grissom.

Grissom stood up and as the man came to stand next to him, he told Grissom he remembered who he was and put his hand out to shake his hand, Sara stopped just before she got to them both, and looked at Grissom, the man told Grissom he was sorry for punching him, Grissom just looked at the man not wanting to cause a scene and took his hand, as they both shook hands Sara stood next to Grissom, Grissom let go of the mans hand and he sat back down, the man turned and walked back over to the chair he was sitting on.

Sara asked Grissom if he was ok, and Grissom said they should leave, they both said goodbye to Ben and his mum, Ben's mum appoligised to them both, Grissom told her it wasn't her fault as she didn't know, and left the party and walked back to the cabin.

They got back to the cabin, not saying anything. Grissom looked angry and Sara could see it, she got two beers from the fridge and handed one to Grissom, "I'm sorry Sara but I just couldn't stay and look at that man any longer", he said putting his hand to her face and kissing her, "I know Gil, we will be home tomorrow and you won't ever see him again", she said kissing him, they both sat on the sofa drinking the beers, "I just wish we could have got him years ago Sara", he said, Sara leaned to rest her head on his shoulders, they both sat for a while then Grissom got up and got them another beer, "will we just stay in tonight honey, since it's our last night here", he said sitting back down next to Sara, Sara smiled, "yeah, I will cook something later for us both", Grissom winked at her, "ok honey, but now I have a better idea for our last night". He grabbed Sara nearly spilling the beer, Sara screamed his name as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night Sara cooked some food, they had some drinks and sat out on the porch of the cabin, it was a nice night, they would drive back home tomorrow, Sara told Grissom she had enjoyed the time spent with him, but they would need to think of work,

Later that night Sara cooked some food, they had some drinks and sat out on the porch of the cabin, it was a nice night, they would drive back home tomorrow, Sara told Grissom she had enjoyed the time spent with him, but they would need to think of work, Sara had said she thought they should not tell the others just yet, Grissom agreed, he liked to keep his personal life personal.

They lay in bed later that night after making love; Grissom turned to face Sara, "Would you stay at mine when we get back home, as I will be away to the conference for two days and will miss you", he said kissing her forehead, Sara smiled, and whispered into Grissom's ear, "Why do you think I moved to Vegas Doctor Grissom", Grissom smiled and pulled her close to hug her and whispered into her ear, "It took me a while to get the answer to that, but I got there in the end, didn't I", he said kissing her neck, Sara laughed and whispered, "yeah you did, and so glad you did Gil". They both fell asleep in each others arms.

Next morning they got packed up and drove home Grissom drove and Sara would watch him as he watched the road in front. Sara was deep in thought sitting back in the seat with her eyes closed about an hour into the drive, she was thinking back to the first time she met Grissom and how she just wanted to be with him, and how different he can be out of work, she loved every minute of the last few days and loved him.

Grissom glimpsed over at Sara with her eyes closed and noticed her smile as she sat back in the seat, he watched the road in front and was thinking that he should have done this a long tome ago, but was scared, he always has liked Sara from the first time he saw that smile of hers, and dreamed of waking up next to her in bed, but he no longer had to dream as he was going to make it work between them both, and if work was a problem then some changes he might need to make.

As Grissom took his eyes off the road and glimpsed at Sara she was looking at him there eyes met and the both smiled, Grissom looked away and watched the road again, Sara put her hand on his leg, and both said nothing.

They stopped off at Sara's flat so she could get some clean clothes and check on her flat, they both moved the furniture against the walls as before they had left the other day the paint was still wet. Sara said, "When I do the other room's you can help since you did a great job helping me with this room", Grissom laughed and said, "I can get you a number to get someone in to do it", Sara laughed, "That's cheating Gil".

They drove to Grissom's house and got everything inside, Sara went for a shower and when she came out Grissom had made a snack for them, after they had eaten Grissom went for a shower as Sara lay on the bed.

Grissom came out the shower with a towel wrapped around the bottom half of his body, his cell phone rang it was the admin from the conference just checking that he would still be attending and they would email him the schedule for the both days.

He walked into the bedroom Sara was on the bed with her eyes closed but not asleep, He stood at the end of the bed watching her for a few minutes when she opened her eyes and said, "Gil Grissom, do you know it's rude to stare", Grissom took hold of each of her legs and pulled her towards him, Sara laughed, As Sara got close to him she pulled the towel letting it drop to the floor, Grissom smiled, "Sara Sidle I could stare at you all day". They both couldn't take their hands of each other.

That night they both cooked together, Grissom had to pack for his conference and Sara went on the internet to check her emails.

Later they both sat on the sofa and had a few drinks, Grissom told Sara when he got back from the conference on there first shift off they could go for a meal, Sara agreed, they both went to bed early as Grissom had to be up early to go to his conference.

Grissom woke the next morning and got out of bed, he had woken before the alarm went off, so he switched it to off so it wouldn't wake Sara, she looked so peaceful asleep. Grissom went for a shower and got dressed, Sara had woken up when Grissom was in the kitchen sitting at the table having coffee, he was writing in a notepad, and when he had finished writing he put it in the fridge.

Sara got out of bed and joined him at the table, Grissom poured her a coffee and they kissed, he told her he would miss her and would call her if she wasn't still at his when he got back.

Grissom left and Sara stood in the kitchen looking round the room she smiled and went to walk to the bedroom when she noticed Grissom had left the milk on top of the work unit, she opened the fridge door and put the carton of milk on the shelf, then noticed a notepad standing up on the shelf below, she took the notepad in her hand and closed the fridge door as she walked to the bedroom she read what was written on it,

_Sara, _

_Missing you already, Keep the bed warm for me and I will see you when I get home, will call you when I arrive at the hotel._

_Love you so much Sara Sidle_

_Gil Xx_

_Ps, the spare key is on the table at the door._

Sara held the notepad to her chest and sighed as she got back into bed; she read it again, then placed it on the bed beside her and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**CHAPTER 10**

_Grissom arrived at his Hotel and called Sara as soon as he got to his room, Sara told him that she would keep his bed warm for him , and would be waiting on him when he got home. _

_Sara went back to work Catherine had asked what she got up to on vacation, she told her she was painting her flat, Catherine smiled at her and thought bet she had help; Sara was busy on her first shift back working with Catherine on a Hit and run case._

_Sara went back to her flat after shift and got her clean clothes she took her dirty clothes to Grissom's and washed them at his house. She liked Grissom's house it was much bigger than her_ flat, and she could sleep in his bed and smell his scent from the bed sheets.

_Grissom came back from his conference he arrived back mid morning he had to stayed two nights instead of one as he met an old friend who had not seen in year, Sara was asleep in his bed when he got home, she had finished her shift went to Grissom's and showered then fell asleep, she tried to stay awake waiting on Grissom but was tired._

_When Grissom got back to work he sat in his office with Catherine catching up on work she asked Grissom if he done some painting on his vacation, Grissom looked at her from the other side of the desk and frowned, she laughed and carried on talking about work. Nothing else was said about his vacation or Sara's and on their first shift off Sara & Grissom went out for a meal._

_Sara stayed over at Grissom's more than she stayed at her own place, they never did finish painting the other rooms._

_3 months later and Grissom and Sara had been sitting on the sofa not long after shift had finished they had just had breakfast at the dinner with the others and drove to Grissom's house in their own cars, as no one knew for sure they had been seeing each other._

_Catherine had known though, she had drove over to Grissom's house one afternoon and saw Sara's car parked beside his, as she sat in her car across the road she saw Sara open the door with Grissom behind her and before she they closed the door they kissed each other, Catherine just smiled and drove away, the both of them walking hand in hand along the road not knowing they had been spotted__**.**_

_Grissom sat with his arm around Sara and Sara leaning her head against his body, they both had been tired but just sat on the sofa. Sara had said she should have went to her flat to get clean clothes as they where going out that night as they had a shift off. Grissom had said they can stop over later for it, then he asked Sara to move in with him, Sara agreed as she was always at his anyway, Grissom said that when they went later to her a change of clothes for that night, to bring her other things, and they could get more things tomorrow._

_Sara still kept her flat on, but moved most of here things into Grissom's house. _

_They always drove to work separately so no one knew about them living together, but one day Grissom nearly slipped up when he was talking to Sara in the break room and told her he would be late coming home after shift as he had to go see Brass, as he walked out the break room saying, will get you at home honey, and he walked straight into Nick, nick had only heard the honey part of the sentence. Grissom just looked at Nick apologised for bumping into him and hurried back to his office. Nick winked at Sara, and told her, if you need to talk I'm always here Sara, Sara just grinned and told Nick that she was fine and really happy; Nick laughed and told her I can see that._


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_**2 months after Sara had moved into Grissom's house**_

Sara was in the break mid way through her shift she had a notebook in front of her, with a cup of coffee next to her, she had her head down and was writing something in the note book when Catherine came in to the room, Sara closed the book when Catherine spoke, "You busy Sara?", Catherine asked, Sara looked at her, "No, I'm just waiting on Greg getting back to me so I'm just having a coffee, what's up", "I need a big, big favor from you", Sara smiled Catherine never really asked Sara to do her a favor. "I have a date on Friday and my mother is away and I need someone to look after Lindsay for me, would you", Catherine said as she sat down next to her, Sara looked at her laughing, "Me, I must be the last person you have asked," Catherine laughed, "Well I've still to ask Greg, Nick and Warrick, oh and Grissom", Sara laughed she could just picture Grissom's face if he was asked to watch Lindsay.

Sara agree to watch Lindsay at Catherine's place, making an excuse that her flat was too small and well she couldn't at Grissom's or they would all know that they had been living together, and Grissom was having Brass over on Friday so she was going to do something anyway, Brass had often popped over to Grissom's for a few beers and hadn't been since she moved in as Grissom kept putting him off. So Sara had said she would go out for the night and leave them to it. So as she had no plans and instead of walking the streets till Brass left she could watch Lindsay.

Catherine was shocked Sara agreed so quickly, but wasn't saying anything as she didn't have anyone else to watch Lindsay.

Grissom was in his office just before shift was finished, Sara stood at his office doorway holding a notebook, Grissom knew she was there without looking up he always knew when she was near him.

Sara closed the door and sat down, Grissom took his glasses off and looked at her, "Not long till we can go home honey, I couldn't stop watching you all night when we were in the lab with Greg", he said winking at Sara, Sara smiled, "Looking forward to it Gil, and yes Greg nearly caught you, we have to watch or they will find out about us, do you have any plans for when we get home then", she asked, "wait and see, just wait and see Sara", Sara smiled and said handing him the book, "Well I have written down some names I like so it's your turn and we can decided next week which one", Grissom took the notebook from her opening it and laughing at what was written, Sara stood up and walked over to the door, "Don't laugh Gil, it's not easy, see you at home and don't be long", she said opening the door, Grissom put the notebook down on his desk, putting his glasses back he said, "Oh don't you worry I might even be home before you Sara", Sara laughed and they both locked eyes together, "that will be a first", she said closing the door over and walking down the corridor.

Grissom opened the notebook again and picked up his pen, he had a smile on his face when he turned the page to write in it, Sara had written something on the next page

_Gil_

_I will be keeping the bed warm for you. _

_Love you Gil Grissom_

_S Xx_

Catherine knocked on the closed door and entered the room; Grissom looked up and closed the notebook, dropping his pen onto the floor. "You have a minute Gil", Catherine said standing in front of his desk, Grissom picked up his pen from the floor then stood up looking flustered, "Yeah, what's up", Catherine looked at the notebook on his desk, and then looked at Grissom, "Isn't that Sara's book?" she asked, Grissom looked at the notebook then to Catherine, "you needing something Catherine?", Grissom asked as he walked out the office with Catherine following, she was smiling she loved it when he got flustered.

"Need you too look at something on the case I'm working on", she said as he walked into the break room, "Okay, be with you in a minute.", he said smirking thinking of what Sara wrote in the notebook. Catherine walked away laughing.

Sara had got home first as usual, she went for a shower, she was getting out and reached for the towel she then slipped and fell to the floor as she fell she knocked her head off the wall, she tried to get up but couldn't mover her leg, she felt her head with her hand and noticed blood on her hand, she tried to crawl out of the shower but still couldn't move her leg, she reached for the towel that was on the floor next to her and put it round her, patting her head were it hurt, the towel had blood on it now, she was on the floor for about twenty minutes.

Sara heard the front door open she called out Grissom's name, he called hers back and walked towards the sound of her voice, when he saw her lying on the floor he went to pick her up but she told him she couldn't move her leg, he called an ambulance but before they came he got her clothes from the bedroom, she could manage her bra on and Grissom fastened it for her, and a t-shirt, he put the towel over her bottom half, while they waited on the ambulance Grissom kissed on the head and said. "Thought you where keeping that bed warm for me", they both laughed, when the ambulance came they got her into the ambulance and got her to the hospital. Grissom followed them in his car.

Sara had broken her leg, she had a slight cut to her head, they would keep her in overnight just to make sure she was ok and should be ok to go home tomorrow. Grissom was worried about the knock on her head.

Sara wanted to go home that night after they put her leg in plaster, but Grissom told her she would be best to stay as she had banged her head. He told her he would stay overnight with her but she told him to go home as he was on shift that night, he wanted to take it off but she told him that she would be fine, Grissom told her he would bring a change of clothes in later for her and let the others know. Grissom took her hand and leaned over and kissed her, you get some rest homey he told her, and I will put in for some time off to help you about for the next few days, Sara smiled and told him he didn't have to, Grissom left the hospital to go home and call Catherine to let her know.

Sara was sitting up in bed reading when Catherine came into the ward, "You will do anything to get out of babysitting you will", she said laughing, Sara put her book down and laughed. "I can still do it I should be fine by Friday it's three days away", she said as Catherine sat on the chair next to the bed, Catherine laughed and said, "And have Grissom on my back, no thanks, you just get better", Sara looked at her puzzled, Catherine smiled and whispered, "It's ok 'I've not said a word", Sara still looking puzzled said, "how though", "I saw you both one day I had drove to Grissom's house and you both came out the house kissed then walked hand in hand down the road, too busy with each other to notice me", she said laughing.

Sara had asked Catherine why she didn't say anything, Well I knew Grissom had went to see you that morning as I told him to sort it after the time we saw him in the restaurant and when you both came back from vacation I kind of guessed you both spent time together, painting, she had said laughing, Sara said we just didn't want to bring our relationship into work, Catherine laughed, it's not if you both stay together Sara she had said, Catherine looked at Sara's face, Catherine looked shocked and had said, you both do live together, Sara nodded and Catherine stood up and hugged her, they both started to laugh, just at that Grissom walked in.

"You feeling better I see", Grissom said putting the bag he had down on the floor at the opposite side of the bed from Catherine. Sara sat back in the bed and Catherine sat on the chair both still laughing, Sara looked at Grissom and said, "Catherine knows about us Gil", Grissom looked at Catherine sitting in the chair still laughing and said, "I thought she might", "but I didn't know you both stayed together though", Grissom looked at Sara then back to Catherine, and then he started to laugh, "Oh well, we kept it our secret for long enough I suppose", he said leaning over and kissing Sara on the lips." You got any more surprises for me?" Catherine asked, "No", both Sara and Grissom said at the same time. And the three of them laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Sara got out of hospital the next day, Grissom went to the hospital to pick her up, when they got back to the house, Grissom had moved a few things to make it easier for Sara to move about, he also bought a stool so when she sat on the sofa she could rest her feet up on it. He had taken a few days off to be with Sara.

Grissom had to help Sara wash as she couldn't go full into the shower; he wrapped a bag round her leg that the hospital had given them so not to get the plaster wet. When they went to bed Sara couldn't get comfy and couldn't sleep, so sat reading till her eyes closed.

On the Friday night Sara was to watch Lindsey Catherine brought her over to Grissom's house, Catherine had told Sara she would cancel the date but Sara told her it was fine, and Sara told Catherine also the she could stay and Catherine could pick her up in the morning. Brass was meant to be coming over to have a few beers with Grissom but instead they went out for a drink.

Lindsay had brought some DVD's with her and they both sat and watched one, they ordered in some Pizza as well, Lindsay had asked Sara if she was Grissom's girlfriend, Sara told her she was, and then she asked her if she was going to marry him, Sara laughed and said we will just need to wait and see, she also asked if they would have kids, Lindsay was full of questions, Lindsay then fell asleep on the sofa, Sara waited for Grissom to come home so he could carry her through to the bedroom, Grissom was going to sleep in the spare room and Sara and Lindsay would sleep in their bed.

Grissom had brought Jim Brass back with him, when he came home, he had told Jim about him and Sara living together when they had been out, he carried Lindsay into bed and closed the door over so not to wake her, Sara, Brass and Grissom sat talking, Brass told them he was happy for them being together, and now knows why Grissom looks happier now. Sara laughed and Grissom blushed.

Sara went to bed and left the two men still drinking, Sara got into bed and tried not to wake Lindsay up, she thought about what she had asked her earlier about her and Grissom getting married, Sara smiled and read a book till she fell asleep.

Grissom and Jim sat for a few more hours talking, Grissom told him he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sara, and Jim told him they looked good together and to take care of Sara, Grissom told him he intended to, Grissom called Jim a taxi and when he had left he went into the spare room to sleep, he laughed as he got into bed, Sara had left a note on his pillow, it read, _will miss you tonight Gil, Love Sara._

A few days later Grissom went back to work, Sara wanted to go as well, but Grissom told her give it a few more days but she was only doing paperwork and light duties. She agreed after a few moans.

When Sara had to go the hospital for a check up Grissom was in court that day so Nick said he would take her, on the way to the hospital Nick asked how she was coping with the leg in plaster, Sara told him that it was annoying more than anything but she got on with it, he said him and Warrick had noticed Grissom being over protective of her and she told him about her living with Grissom and would tell Warrick when she saw him, Nick had said he thought they had been seeing each other but didn't expect that, they got to hospital and the check up went well, Nick took her back to the lab, Sara was getting out the car when Warrick was going out in his car, she called him over and told him what she told Nick, he hugged her and told her he was happy for her. Sara told Nick and Warrick that Catherine and Brass knew but no one else did so to keep it between them, they agreed.

Sara was getting fed up with the plaster on and couldn't wait till it came off, they had went out for a meal one night but Sara preferred to stay in and eat as when they went out she was always un comfy sitting eating on the chairs, she would rather sit on the sofa at home.

Grissom was always checking up on Sara at work, Sara was getting fed up being inside and even got Nick to take her to a case he was working on, she needed some fresh air but Nick told her to stay in the car, she did, as she didn't want nick getting into trouble.

The night before the plaster was due to come off, they both had a shift off, Grissom cooked he had brought flowers home that day after shift they sat eating and Grissom told Sara that Catherine was having a get together at her house the next shift they all had off as Lindsay was away with the school on a trip for a few days, Sara laughed and told him that it would be their first night out with their friends as a couple. Grissom told her it would be the first of many.

Sara got her plaster off the next day they checked her leg over and everything was fine, but she was told not to overdo it to come back in a week just to check it again.

When they got home they had some lunch and Grissom and after they ate they sat on the sofa, Grissom handed Sara an envelope, Sara opened it and kissed him, "Thanks Gil, what about work though", he laughed and said, "oh meant to tell you booked time off the other day for it", it was two tickets to San Francisco, and they would be leaving in two weeks.

Grissom took her hand and led Sara to the bedroom, "Well now you have that plaster off you can move about the bed more freely", he said laughing, Sara smiled and said, "Gil Grissom you are such a romantic", Grissom smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The shift before Catherine's get together at her house, Sara was working with Grissom on a case, they went to the scene it was in a restaurant, they chef had been found inside the walk in fridge by the manager.

On the way to the scene Sara was driving she noticed Grissom was quite, he had been fine that day before work, she asked if he was everything was ok, he told her he was fine, but Sara knew something was wrong, he then told her that he wasn't looking forward to all the questions when they got to Catherine's for the get together about them, Sara put her hand on his leg laughed and told him that she would hold his hand and if he didn't want to answer them then just to tell them nothing, Grissom didn't like everyone knowing his business.

They got to the scene, David was already there, "so glad it wasn't here we got locked in that night we got stuck in the cellar in that house", Sara said looking at Grissom, as they both stood over the body waiting on David to finish, David looked up at them both, then went back to the dead body, Grissom smiled, "If we did then we wouldn't be here now", he said looking into the fridge shivering.

Grissom and Sara walked into his office, they had been to the lab, when they got back, and where waiting on Greg getting back to them with some tests, Grissom's desk was full of paperwork, "I'm going to stay a bit after shift to get rid of some of this Sara", he said looking through the paperwork on his desk and picking up notebook and handing it to Sara, Sara smiled and said, "Was wondering what you did with that", she said opening it, she flicked through the pages and noticed Grissom had not wrote anything, she looked at him as he sat down at his desk, "When we see it I will let you know my suggestion", he said winking at her. Sara smiled and left his office, leaving Grissom looking at his paperwork.

Grissom was getting on with his paper work, Sara had went home, Grissom picked up his cell phone and made a call, then he called Sara and told her to meet her in the park not far from the house, Sara wanted to know why, but Grissom just told her to be there. He put the phone down and left his office.

Grissom arrived at the park; he could see a man standing at the entrance to the park with a dog, Grissom walked up to him, "Thanks Jim, been thinking about getting a dog for a while now, and this morning I thought of you", "Anytime Gil", Grissom put out to his hand to shake Jim's hand, but the dog jumped up on Grissom, "He like's you", Jim said laughing, Grissom bent down to give the dog his attention.

Grissom had asked Jim how the kennels had been going since they moved, Jim said much better and with your donation every year it helps a lot he told him, Grissom had met Jim years ago but when he was called out to a case a few years later to Jim's kennels, a man he had hired was only working for him for 4 days when he set the place on fire, 5 dogs had died and Grissom had made a donation to help Jim rebuild new kennels, and did it every year.

Jim told Grissom if he didn't like the dog he brought he could come over and see some others and pick one himself, Grissom told him the dog looked fine, Jim gave him some paperwork on the dog's routine and a small bag with his favorite toys, Grissom said he would call him later and let him know how it went. Grissom put the paper in the bag.

Jim had said to Grissom that when he was going on vacation or out of town just to let him know and he would watch the dog at the kennels for him, Grissom thanked Jim;

Jim gave Grissom the lead and off Grissom went through the park, Jim watched as the dog pulled Grissom through the park, Jim shouted out Grissom's name and Grissom turned round, his name is Hank, Grissom smiled and waved to Jim.

Grissom made his way through the park with Hank's lead in one hand and the bag in the other. As Grissom walked through the park his cell phone rang he stopped and took it from his pocket trying not to let the dog lead go, he looked at the phone Sara's name was flashing up on the phone screen, he put the phone back in his pocket, he was still standing still when he noticed Hank sitting looking up at him, he bent down and patted Hank's head" Good boy", Grissom said, and they both walked on, they walked round the corner and he could see the entrance to the other side of the park, and could see Sara standing with her back to him.

"SARA", Grissom shouted out as he got closer to her, Sara turned round to see Grissom with a dog, Sara smiled and walked towards him, she got next to Grissom and said, "Where did…" but before Sara could finish Grissom said, "Meet Hank", and he smiled at Sara, Sara looked at the dog which was sitting looking up at her.

They both spent an hour in the park with Hank, Grissom had told Sara about Jim and if they didn't like Hank they could go and choose a dog they liked, Sara told him that she liked Hank and wanted to keep him. After they left the park they went to a pet store on the drive over Sara looked at the piece of paper Jim had given Grissom they bought Hank everything he needed.

When they got home they gave hank all their attention, then Sara remembered about Catherine's get together, Grissom said they couldn't leave Hank alone in a strange house, Sara said she would go as get tog ethers wasn't really Grissom's thing. Grissom smiled as it was true.

Later that evening Sara got ready and left to go to Catherine's before she left she bent down next to Hank said into Hank's ear that he was to look after Dad, Grissom laughed, and bent down on the other side of Hank, and said into his other ear, Tell Mum we will be fine, Hank looked at Grissom and then to Sara and barked, Grissom and Sara stood up and kissed, Hank barked again, they both laughed.

Grissom called Jim when Sara left to let him know it all went well with the dog and he made a good choice for them. And he also mentioned to Jim that he would be going away in two weeks on vacation for five days and would drop hank over to him if it was still ok, Jim told him that it was not a problem, as he had told him that he would look after Hank for him.

Sara had a good night at Catherine's, Sara told her about the dog and they didn't want to leave him alone on the first night. Catherine laughed and told Sara just wait till you have kids, Sara looked at her and told her that Hank was their kid, then walked into the kitchen to get a drink, Catherine watched Sara walk away and laughed thinking, _that's about right with them those two._

Sara got home that night and opened the front door; Hank barked as she walked through the door, but stopped when he saw Sara coming in, she could see Grissom asleep on the sofa with Hank on the floor next to him, as she took her jacket off hank walked over to her, she patted his head and walked over to the sofa, Grissom's eyes opened, "Hey", he said stretching out on the sofa, "Daddy fall asleep on you Hank", Sara said smiling, Grissom grabbed Sara down on top of him on the sofa, "Well Mummy, I'm awake now and I'm going to take you to bed and not for sleep", Sara laughed and Hank was jumping up on them barking.

Grissom and Sara got off the sofa and walked to the bedroom, Hank followed them, Grissom turned round and said, "No Hank, that's your bed", he said pointing to the dog bed they had bought that day, Hank stopped and looked at what he was pointing too.

Sara laughed and walked into the bedroom taking Grissom by the hand with her, Grissom was still looking at Hank, Hank walked over to his bed and lay on top of it.

Grissom closed the room door behind him, and when it was closed hank got up and dragged his bed over to the door, he then lay on it outside the room door and went to sleep.

After Sara and Grissom had made love they lay in bed holding each other, "How do you fancy going on vacation in two weeks honey", Grissom asked, Sara smiled at him," With no painting involved I hope", Sara said kissing him, "Yes with no painting involved", he replied laughing. "but what about Hank we need to get someone to look after him, and where will we go", she said, "It's all sorted, Jim will look after Hank, and I will let you know when we get to airport where we are going", he said pulling her closer to him, Sara looked into his eyes, "your full of surprises today Daddy", Sara whispered into his ear. Grissom laughed, "Yes Daddy likes to surprise Mummy", he whispered pulling the covers over there heads.

**THE END**

**Thanks to all you have read this FF. **

**Take Care**


End file.
